Użytkownik:Colette Rousseau
250px250px250px250px O mnie Hej. Jestem Colette Rousseau, a wcześniej GoodTime a także Hayley trimmer. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy możesz do mnie napisać na Chacie, na mojej dyskusji albo na moje GG 42856159. Poza tym interesuje mnie Fanon w Simsach i bardzo lubię tworzyć genealogię simów. Oto mój Brudnopis - nie edytować proszę ;) . ♪ Czego słucham ♪ Jeśli chcesz znaleźć czy twoja ulubiona piosenka jest też moją ulubioną szukaj poprzez wykonawców A [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqpA5Acc8-c Aly & AJ - "Potential Breakup Song"] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQUSXWyfk6M Ariana Grande - "Put Your Hearts Up"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bek1y2uiQGA Avicii vs Nicky Romero - "I Could Be The One"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg59q4puhmg Avril Lavigne - "Girlfriend"] B [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol74ihSvd4w Bella Thorne - "TTYLXOX"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPKG1-3LXBs Bridgit Mendler - "Ready or Not"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-njAuS7eTQ Bridgit Mendler - "Hurricane"] C [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBOE1aUNZVo Carly Rae Jepsen - "Tonight I'm Getting Over You"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf78alvpxRM Carly Rae Jepsen - "This Kiss"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPgvNlrBfb0 Cher Lloyd - "Want U Back"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cfCgLgiFDM Christina Aguilera - "Your Body"] D [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AByfaYcOm4A Demi Lovato - "Heart Attack"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeR0DYTNCDA Dido - "The End Of Night"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsevYF7LZ6I Dido - "No Freedom"] E [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NKUpo_xKyQ Ellie Goulding - "Lights"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hzgS9s-tE8 Ellie Goulding - "Anything Could Happen"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC9C5OR9kTI Elizabeth Gillies - "You Don't Know Me"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w55Nib4uf1U Enrique Iglesias feat. Ciara - "Takin' Back My Love"] F G H I [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fguUEfIeIs INFERNAL - "I Won´t be Crying"] J K [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhsHOlliExk Kat DeLuna ft. Busta Rhymes - "Run The Show"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOubzHCUt48 Ke$ha - "Die Young"] L [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOQDsmEqVt8 Little Mix - "Wings"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3h-lLj3xv4 Little Mix - "DNA"] M [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKNcuTWzTVw Marina and the Diamonds - "How To Be A Heartbreaker"] N O [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aQDOUbErNg Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - "Troublemaker"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7HmzwI67ec Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen - "Good Time"] P Q R [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWA2pjMjpBs Rihanna - "Diamonds"] S [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjHlgrGsLWQ Simple Plan - "Summer Paradise"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJjP6Odev8U September - "Until I Die"] T [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBsEF7Qx09o The Pussycat Dolls - "I Don't Need A Man"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s The Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg - "Buttons"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OGyHRKMPOE The Wanted - "Walks Like Rihanna"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqeHuk07X60 The Veronicas - "4ever"] U V [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVAEFPrPEYw Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gilles - "Take a Hint"] W X Y Z [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc Zedd ft. Foxes - "Clarity"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsuVMdnF8A0 Zedd ft. Matthew Koma - "Spectrum"] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rVa7g7sby0 Zendaya & Bella Thorne - "Something to Dance for/TTYLXOX"] Mój arsenał gier *The Sims - Deluxe Edition 8 in one *The Sims 2 **The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie *The Sims 3 **The Sims 3: Wymarzone Podróże **The Sims 3: Kariera **The Sims 3: Po Zmroku **The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata **The Sims 3: Zwierzaki **The Sims 3: Zostań Gwiazdą **The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa **The Sims 3: Impreza w Plenerze Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Pokolenia **The Sims 3: Studenckie Życie **The Sims 3: Słodkie Niespodzianki Katy Perry **The Sims 3: Szybka Jazda Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Szalone Lata 70., 80. i 90. **The Sims 3: Diesel Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Luksusowy Wypoczynek Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku **The Sims 3: Nowoczesny Apartament Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Miejskie Życie Akcesoria **The Sims 3: Skok w Przyszłość **The Sims 3: Film Akcesoria *Seria GTA **GTA1 **GTA2 **GTA3 **GTA Vice City **GTA San Andreas **GTA IV **GTA IV: San Andreas *Portal 2 *Trine 2 *Anno 1602 Złota Lista Nie będę nikogo faworyzować ale wiedz że na tej liście jesteś też TY Logi z Czatów Simspedia http://wklej.to/XgtjU http://wklej.org/id/1405536/ http://wklej.org/id/1446148/ Kategoria:Użytkownicy